


The Start of a New Endgame

by SociallyAwkwardArtist



Series: An Endgame Fix-it [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I tried my best and that’s all I can say, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Probably very OOC, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Doubts Himself, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardArtist/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardArtist
Summary: “They lost. They lost to that psychopathic madman Thanos. The Avengers really lost. His nightmares finally came true.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear what have I done.

They lost. They lost to that psychopathic madman Thanos. The Avengers really lost. His nightmares finally came true. Half of all life in the universe, gone, just like that. In what must have been a matter of seconds he had watched those strangers turned teammates horrifyingly turn to dust before his very eyes. Tony’s heart was heavy with grief and guilt, he may not have known them long but they still were people, if he had only done better, then maybe the Avengers wouldn’t have been broken apart, maybe they could have had a chance, maybe he could have saved everyone. It was the small voice of a certain spiderling that broke him out of his spiraling thoughts.

“Mr. Stark? I don’ feel so good.”

Tony’s head whipped around so fast he might have given himself whiplash. If you had told Tony Stark he would feel anything paternal for any living thing let alone a teenage superhero a year ago he would have laughed in your face. Tony didn’t do ‘paternal’ let alone ‘fatherly love’, Howard had made sure of that, and honestly Tony didn’t want to even entertain the idea, he messed up everything and everyone that came his way. He was the “merchant of death” after all.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t as true now but still it was practically programmed into him to fail a child, he wasn’t going to risk giving someone a childhood close to what he had with Howard. And it definitely did NOT sadden him in anyway shape or form, nope, nuh-uh no he was Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, and philanthropist, not a parent nor a person who craved to love and care for a child, nope.

“Mr. Stark, please, I don’t wanna go!” Peter begged.

“You’re alright.” It was an empty statement, Tony knew this, but watching who he could only wish was his kid filled with fear made his heart ache and made him need to say something of comfort. A lie or not.

The young superhero had stumbled into him at this point and gosh he felt so small and fragile, and Tony was struck with the realization of just how young this poor boy was. This kid had seen way more than any person should, let alone a 15-year-old boy. He tried his best to gently lay Peter down but in his shock it was more jarring than anything.

“dad...” it was merely a whimper at this point and it broke Tony’s heart more than he ever thought possible. The word hadn’t registered to Tony but the amount of pain in it made him nearly break down crying, but half out of shock and half out of needing to stay strong for Peter, he gave what he hoped was a look of parental love and comfort and stayed silent, less he break down and scare Peter even more. Maybe by sheer force of will he could keep Peter Parker from falling apart and instead turn to dust himself.

Peter seemed to understand he wasn’t going to last much longer and gave a tear filled look to Tony. “I’m sorry.” Peter looked away and turned to dust completely. The ashes floating away in the breeze.

And just like that Peter Parker was gone. Tony desperately clung to whatever piece of it he could and waited, no begged, for whatever madness that Thanos had done to take him too but it never came. Then the weight of what Peter had said to him hit with the force of a semitruck to the heart.

One tear gave way, another, and then the flood gates opened in a way they never had before. Not when his parents died. Not when Pepper fell and he couldn’t catch her. Not when he watched his best friend crash into the ground in Germany. Not when Rogers betrayed him and left him with a shield embedded in his chest, a broken suit, and a destroyed team in Siberia.

Tony Stark _broke_ in such a way he didn’t think he’d ever recover. This wasn’t a superhero mourning a teammate, no, this was a father mourning his son. Peter called him “dad”,_”Dad”_, he had said “I’m sorry” for what?! He hadn’t done anything wrong, no, this was all Tony’s fault. The kid was too selfless, he couldn’t see the blatant flaws that littered Tony more than anyone else.

Why hadn’t Tony said something to Peter before? Why couldn’t he work up the courage to tell the boy he saw him as a son and that he loved him? He really turned into Howard no matter how much he tried to prevent it. Why didn’t he turn to dust instead? He deserved it, not Peter, Peter should have lived, he was innocent, he had his whole life ahead of him. He hadn’t messed up like Tony had.

His thoughts then drifted to Pepper, to Rhodey, to Happy, to his old teammates even, even Rogers. Was he the only one left? Is everyone else he loves dead? Should he go home and find out, or should he stay here and never know? Does he even have a way home? His thoughts spiraled out of control for what felt like days.

”We need to get out of here”

Despite the voice creeping up out of nowhere, Tony didn’t move, didn’t even blink, he didn’t have the energy or will to care, not when he watched his son die in his arms and the rest of his family could be dead. Not when he failed everyone.

The owner of the voice came into his view, she was blue, seemingly cyborg, and had black eyes, her face devoid of emotion.

”Why?” he asked without making eye contact. Gosh, he sounded so broken, he must have been a sight to behold, red eyes, tears covering his face and hands, mixing in with the ash of his dead son-figure, bloody stab wound on his torso haphazardly being held together by nanites.

”Because we still have a chance to undo the damage my father has done.” She said it so stoically, he was almost inclined to believe they still had a chance, but how?

”We lost, Thanos has the stones, we don’t stand a chance.” He noticed the minute flinch she gave at the sound of the Mad Titan’s name and chose not to comment. She said he was her father right? At least he knew they had something in common, crappy fathers.

”Do you want to get your son back or not?” she said with thinly concealed anger. Now that struck a cord.

”I–, he wasn’t my–!” it was an angry outburst, using more energy than he thought he had, but what was the use in denying it? If he was that see-through he might as well admit it. “Yes, yes I want my son back, more than anything” The last part was barely a whisper. He was too broken and worn down to keep his trap shut, revealing more to this stranger than he did to some of the people he once considered family.

”Then get up,” it wasn’t a suggestion, “We’ll take Quill’s ship and go to your home planet, Terra.”

_”Why?”_ He wasn’t trying to grate on her nerves, he just couldn’t see the point. Everyone he knows is probably dead, the Avengers are split and who knows how many are alive and willing to fight again, not after this loss. It was all his fault, he destroys everything he touches and puts everyone he loves in danger.

She lets out a worn out, angry sigh, Tony can’t blame her, he’d be the same if his heart wasn’t shattered and his fears hadn’t became a reality, “He thinks he’s won, I know where he’s going to rest, we can get you home to heal, gather a team, catch him unaware, kill him and get the stones, and bring everyone back, including your son.”

”That sounds like a solid plan bluebell, and as much as I’d love to believe in your plan we might be too late, there could be no team to gather together, we could be too weak to fight, what’s the point?” He said it without his usual snark, the mask too broken to fully be there but enough to get in a nickname, then falling into his doubt he tries to hide from everyone, he doesn’t want people to know how weak he truly is.

“_Because_, it’s better than sitting here doing nothing, we still have a chance, we might as well take it rather than regret not doing it later.”

She had a point, besides what would Peter do? He’d get right back up and do his best to fight and win, that’s why he was the best of all of them. It was the thought of Peter that made Tony get up. “Okay, I’ll follow your lead.” A small twitch of her mouth and a small relieved sigh we re the only indications she was pleased with his choice, she probably would have left him here if he hadn’t gotten up.

”Let’s go, we have a long journey ahead of us.” And with that she walked to the ship and got inside. He followed after as fast as he could with a hole in his gut, he should try and fix it somehow, after he got home and told his fiancée and friends turned family he loved them. After he got Peter back in his arms and told him he saw him as a son and that he loved him more than he ever though possible.

A newfound determination fueled him, he was going to get his son back whatever it takes. He just hoped it would be enough. If it wasn’t, well he wasn’t sure what he would do.


	2. Update

Howdy, I just wanted to say I’ve pretty much rewritten this whole fanfiction and I hope you like it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think and if I should continue this story or not. Also, I seem to like commas way too much. -SociallyAwkwardArtist


End file.
